1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of contact lens accessories and more particularly to a novel carrying pouch for holding a variety of contact lens accessories such as lens solutions, cleaning solutions, lens holders or the like which may be stored in the pouch along with a mirror and flap closures.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to store contact lens accessories into a box having a lift-off lid. The box has an interior storage compartment which is not partitioned and the contact accessories are placed in the box in a random manner. The separate containers for such items as liquid solution, contact lenses themselves and other holders are not of a uniform shape and size and therefore randomly placing the accessories into the storage compartment of the box provides a cluttered and unorganized appearance. Also, such disorganization does not assist the user in locating and selecting a desired accessory at the time of use. Also, no provision is made for assisting the user in either installing the contact lens or in removal of the lens and no provision is made for preventing a lens from falling into the drain of a sink while a lens is being manipulated for insertion or removal.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a pouch or kit for contact lens accessories that will readily assist the user during the procedure of installation or removal of the lens, such as by incorporating a mirror and a drain catch disk into a pouch assembly so that the accessory items can be stored in an organized manner. The pouch should have proper closures so that the user can readily gain access to the storage compartment and the mirror and drain catcher must be accommodated so that not to interfere with the organization of the contact lens components or accessories within the pouch.